i can't kill you now
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: uchiha Sasuke was a hired killer and his target is Yamanaka Ino, the heiress of the Yamanaka hotels. Can he kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T KILL YOU NOW.

Author's note- uhmmmm many grammatical errors. Heehehehe just deal with me ;)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I own it Ino then shall be close to Sasuke ;)

Summary- uchiha Sasuke was a hired killer and his target is Yamanaka Ino, the heiress of the Yamanaka hotels. Can he kill her?

Chapter one- the plan

Uchiha Sasuke was an assassinator. His foster father Orochimaru teached him how to kill for this is gonna be their living.

"So whose our next target Orochimaru-sama? "Asked Jiroubou.

As they were all talking in the meeting room about their mission.

'its gonna be Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka hotels and supermodel." Said Orochimaru.

"This is gonna be hard." said kabuto

"Don't worry Kabuto, i'm not sending you. Sasuke- san will hold the mission." said orochimaru

Kabuto gritted his teeth and his fist clenched.

"So what will I do? "Asked Sasuke.

"You kill the Yamanaka child as soon as possible without being identified and after that our customer's would be happy and give us millions. "Said Orochimaru

" okay." Replied Sasuke.

"I'll tell you the details later. "Said Orochimaru and left.

" _that orphan! I'm gonna make sure he fails! "Said_ Kabuto to himself and send a heated glare at Sasuke.

"_What's his problem? "_Asked Sasuke to himself and just raised his eyebrow

Note - Uhm. That's it. I'm in a rush! Next chapter will be uploaded soon! Actually I wrote the half of this story in my notebook and the way I write chapter one here is a bit different in my chapter one in my notebook. Hehehehe but the message is still the same. Kabuto getting mad at sasuke. Yeah so nuff said. Next chap will be good. So review.


	2. missing child

I can't kill you now.

Note- yo. Thanks for the people who reviewed. I'll get my ass to work now.

Disclaimer- own nothing

Chapter two- missing child

It was the day before Ino's 18th birthday, she visited the uchiha residence…

"Oh. Ms. Yamanaka." The butler greeted.

"Good afternoon. May I see Itachi?" asked Ino.

"Of course." Replied the butler.

Ino have been close to the Uchiha's since they were their business partners and a good family friend.

"Ino." Itachi called out.

"hey." Ino replied as she gives Itachi a hug.

"How are things?" asked Itachi.

"It's okay." Replied Ino

At the living room…

"What brings you here? "Asked Itachi.

"You don't like me here?" asked Ino sarcastically.

"No. it's not that." Itachi replied.

"Well. Here's the invitation anyway for my 18th birthday." Ino said as she handed a white invitation with a ribbon on it to Itachi.

"18th ehh?" asked Itachi as he read the invitation.

"yeah." Ino replied.

"Won't miss it." Itachi said as he smiled at Ino.

"Promise me you won't be late." Ino said.

"Yeah. Of course." Itachi replied.

"Oh Ino, nice to see you." Said Mrs. Uchiha as she went down the stairs to hug Ino.

"Nice to see you too." Ino replied.

"How's it going?" asked Mrs. Uchiha as she hugged Ino.

"Its okay, been busy fixing my party. But it's finish." Ino replied.

"That's nice." Mrs. Uchiha replied.

"I want you there aunt Mikoto." Said Ino.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Mrs. Uchiha replied.

"I handed Itachi the invitation anyway." Said Ino.

"Okay, how about we go visit my garden?" asked Mrs. Uchiha leading Ino to the garden.

"Why not? That would be nice." Ino replied as she looked at Itachi first and left.

Itachi smiled back. He put the invitation to his pocket and went to his room.

Garden…

"Wow. You really have a beautiful garden." Ino complimented as she looked at all the flowers blooming.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"I love it!" Ino said.

"Well. How are you and Itachi doing?" asked Mrs. Uchiha.

"Fine, Itachi and I are getting along." Ino replied.

"That's good. I wished I have my youngest son back." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"Youngest?" asked Ino as she stares at Mrs. Uchiha.

"You see I have another child. But he's lost…" Mrs. Uchiha said as she picked one of the flowers.

"Lost?" asked Ino.

"He was kidnapped on the hospital as soon as I gave birth to it." Mrs. Uchiha said as tears flow out of her eyes.

Ino quickly hugged Mrs. Uchiha and pat her back.

"It's okay." Ino said gently.

"I want to see my child…" Mrs. Uchiha said

"I'll help." Ino said and smiled.

"Really?" asked Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yeah. I'll look for it." Said Ino.

"Thank you." Mrs. Uchiha replied.

Inside…

Itachi was watching them he smiled. Maybe the woman she's been dreaming of is just there…

…

Wohoooo. Done. Hmmmm. Excited when Ino and Sasuke will meet? Hmmmm…I know when…so I just need reviews review! Next chapters will be good!


End file.
